Random Fluff
by Marx810
Summary: Jacob buys Bella a popsicle and hilarity ensues.


(Okay, so think of this as a sequel of sorts to "Hot Fluff"…or it might be a standalone...I'll see when I right it, though I've also been ordered to do a "Cold Fluff" which is a direct sequel so…yeah…lots of fluff, but anyway, the reason it's called that is basically my fiance's all, "Write me a story! About Jacob and Bella…with a popsicle!" Though she says 'ice lolly' cuz she's English, but that's beside the point. So yeah…story will keep going until the popsicle's gone.)

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks as Bella walked, wiping her forehead with her hand. It was odd that she was actually becoming accustomed to the cooler weather. As usual, as she walked her mind wandered to a variety of things before something snapped her out of it.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob called excitedly from behind her.

"Gack!" Bella exclaimed at the sudden voice, flailing her arms before she spun around. Jacob was biting both of his lips, obviously doing his best not to laugh at Bella's reaction. "You know it's totally unfair that you can be that big and move that quietly."

Jacob grinned back. "It's not my fault you were spacing. Which considering your clumsiness probably isn't the smartest thing you could be doing while walking." He teased.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Sure he was right but he didn't have to phrase it that way. Spinning around, Bella began to walk away.

Of course Jacob just followed after her, still sporting his toothy grin. "I got you a gift." He said, kindly.

Bella didn't stop walking but she did turn her eyes toward him again with a slightly curious look. He knew she didn't like gifts, which only made that more suspicious.

"A popsicle! You like cherry, right?" Jacob asked with a chuckle. Bella looked like she was melting out here, so when he saw her, he quickly bought one at the nearest store.

Bella tried to hide her smile. It was always so hard to stay mad at Jacob, even if he was teasing her. And she was kind of hot. "Cherry's my favorite…" She mumbled. Why did Jacob always have to get stuff like that right, without asking beforehand? But when she got a closer look at it, Bella pouted. "Jacob! You're melting it!"

"Huh?" Jacob asked before looking at the popsicle to see it was actually melting pretty quickly. Sometimes he forgot about his increased temperature. "It's dripping! Save it!" Jacob ordered with a grin Bella hadn't noticed.

If she'd paid attention to the grin, she probably wouldn't have acted on instinct and begin licking the dripping popsicle off of Jacob's hand. When her tongue got to the actual popsicle, Bella looked up mid-lick to see Jacob's surprised and very amused expression with just a hint of…another emotion. Bella's eyes immediately shot wide open as he cheeks turned as red as the popsicle. "Give me that!" Bella snatched the popsicle from Jacob, though it wasn't exactly ideal for hiding behind.

Jacob tried, he really did, but he practically doubled over in laughter.

"I can't believe you!" Bella growled, pointing an accusing finger at Jacob.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it! I was just joking." Jacob was able to get out between snickers.

Bella probably would have been more annoyed if his laughter wasn't so damn infectious. As she found herself glaring and figured with him laughing so hard she could take him offguard and push him over. That didn't exactly work as she planned as Jacob didn't budge and she ended up pushing her own self over.

"I gotcha!" Jacob said as he dashed over, catching Bella and the popsicle in a hand each. He guided Bella back up by the waist as her cheeks were once again bright red. "I don't think I even need to say anything this time." Jacob teased, flashing his smile again.

Bella snatched her popsicle back again, her eyes narrowing. "You can let me go now…" She grumbled. What she wouldn't give to actually have some coordination. It always portrayed her as helpless and she hated that even though everyone else seemed to find it hilarious.

"I'm just making sure you're steady this time." Jacob said, his expression showing that he was enjoying the touching more than he should have been. But when Bella actually began to move away from him, he let her go.

"I'm fine!" She said with a pout before pointing her popsicle at him. "And next time I push you, you fall over!".

Jacob chuckled to himself at the order. "You're dripping." He said, pointing at the popsicle.

Bella quickly licked the dripping popsicle before looking at Jacob again. She was suddenly becoming very self conscious of this innocent, little dessert. "Could you have possibly gotten me something less phallic?"

Jacob couldn't help laughing again. "I honestly got the first cold, cherry thing I saw. I didn't want to lose you before I got back out the store. Not my fault you have a dirty mind." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Bella gave an angry lick to the popsicle while glaring at Jacob. This only made him laugh again. So Bella used her free hand and did what could have barely been described as a shove to Jacob's chest. He didn't move in the slightest of course, but then he remembered her earlier order and with a shrug did a very exaggerated fall.

"Ha!" Bella exclaimed as she walked away again, sucking her popsicle. Jacob found himself laughing again at just how ridiculous this was as he got up and easily caught up with her again. An odd grin crossed Bella's face as she seemed to be focusing more on her little gift.

"So what exactly are you doing out here anyway?" Jacob asked, curiously.

"Getting a gift for Charlie's birthday." Bella replied, giving her popsicle a long lick. "Watch out for that trashcan, Jake." Bella warned with a smirk.

"What trashc-?" CRASH! Jacob toppled over trashcan in front of him that he didn't see because he was too busy looking at Bella.

"I did warn you." Bella said with a 'Victory is mine!' expression all over her face. "You're so clumsy, Jake." She teased.

Jake could only laugh as himself as he set the can back up. That girl was devious. After he'd gotten everything back together he felt a subtle pushing on his back. When Jacob looked back, he saw that Bella had the popsicle in her mouth and was pushing him with both hands. "Oh come on…" Jacob said, giving Bella and incredulous look.

Bella just kept shoving and Jacob rolled his eyes as he fell back onto the trashcan…'flailing aimlessly' so that he pulled Bella on top of him as he fell.

Bella was taken by surprise and yelped as she tumbled on the huge guy under her. She barely felt jostled as Jacob easily braced her from the impact. "Clumsy me." Jacob said with a coy edge to his tone.

Bella took the popsicle out of her mouth and began shaking it over Jacob's face, sprinkling him with the juice. "Gah! You're making me all sticky!" Jacob exclaimed with a laugh as he tried to stop Bella by grabbing her wrist. They were both surprised as what was left of it, slipped off the stick and Jacob was able to catch it in his mouth. "Wa-i-bak?" Jacob was able to get out as half of the popsicle was sticking out of his mouth.

Bella leaned down as if she was going to take the popsicle back and palmed Jacob in the forehead. "Nope. I'm done with it." Bella said as she stuck out her very red tongue and pushing herself off of Jacob, began to walk away again leaving Jacob had to straighten up the trashcan again.

"Damn you walk fast when you want to." Jacob complained as he ran to catch up with her again.


End file.
